Motor vehicle safety is takes the highest priority in motor vehicle design. Thanks to efforts undertaken by motor vehicle manufacturers, more people walk away from motor vehicle accidents than ever before. Recent technological advances such as automatic seat belts, accident avoidance systems, driver alert systems, anti-lock braking, and the like all play an important part in keeping drivers and passengers safe. Another safety device, typically deployed as a last-ditch effort is that of the air bag. While such devices do a great service for front seat passengers, occupants in rear seats often do not fair so lucky. Side air bags help somewhat, but are often too high in the vehicle to do any real good. Children in rear seats of passenger vehicles are thus vulnerable to great injury during a side impact from another vehicle, as existing devices do not adequately protect children seated in the rear of passenger vehicles from severe injury during a side impact of another vehicle. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which rear seat occupants in a motor vehicle can be protected safely during an accident. The development of the impact absorption device for motor vehicle rear seat occupants fulfills this need.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable, safe, impact absorption cushion capable of being placed under a child's automobile seat, or safety seat cradle and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.